We're Survivors
by MrsAshleyJZ
Summary: Set 3 days before the events of Scream 4. Savanna has moved from Canada to Woodsboro with her parents, after her mother accepts a new job. Some vicious events occur, making Savanna second guess her new home, school and friends. Who can she trust when everyone is a suspect?
1. Chapter 1

3 Days Before the Woodsboro Murders

I've made some changes to the plot and the character's. Charlie is not Jill's protege, instead being her victim. Kirby and Charlie are not interested in each other, Charlie and Robbie have girlfriends.

 **Couples**

Charlie/ Savanna

Robbie/ April

Gale/ Dewey

 **Scream Characters** **(I** **d** **o not own these characters)** **  
**

Sidney Prescott

Jill Roberts

Kirby Reed

Dewey Riley

Olivia Morris

Robbie Mercer

Charlie Walker

Gale Weathers-Riley

Deputy Judy Hicks

 **OC Characters**

Savanna Warren

April Kendrick

Mrs. Warren

 **Intro**

Savanna has been dating Charlie for 1 year, after she moved from Canada to Woodsboro for her mother's job. Her father is murdered before story starts.

April is Savanna's best friend, and cousin. She is the only person Savanna knew when she moved to Woodsboro. She is best friends with Olivia, and Kirby.

 **Morning, Warren House (Wednesday)**

Savanna Warren sighed as her alarm rang, alerting her to another day. It was a Wednesday at the end of June, and she had been up late studying for finals, which would take place in 2 weeks.

As she started dressing, her phone signaled a text message. She unlocked her phone to see a text from her boyfriend, Charlie Walker. Charlie was the President of the Cinema Club, and a senior in her grade.

"Morning babe" his text read. She replied back.

"Morning my ass, I hate studying"

Right away, she had another message.

"Stop pulling all nighters to cram for exams then. You're wearing yourself thin" he replied.

"You mean not study like you?" she replied.

"Hey, I'm still passing! :P"

"Barely" she answered

"Savanna, breakfast is ready! Get down here while it's hot and ready!" her mother yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

"Gotta go eat, see you at school xo"

"Will do, love u"

"Love u 2" she replied, and turned her phone off.

She walked into the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the table with her cup of coffee, and laptop open.

"Morning mom, what's up?" Savanna asked, grabbing some food, and sitting herself across from her mom.

"Not much hon, just putting some touches on this case, then I have to be in court for 10 am today. I see your still studying hard for those exams in 2 weeks" she said, eyes glancing over at her daughter. Savanna's mother was a Human Rights Lawyer, and had moved Savanna and herself to Woodsboro 18 months before.

"I need to pass! I'm only the 'decent' type of ambitious student. If I don't cram in any study time, I won't do well, and won't get in to UCLA!" she stressed, running her hands through her hair.

"Yes you need to pass, but there's a fine line between ambitious, and borderline obsessive. You my dear, have crossed into obsessive territory" her mom sighed, rubbing Savanna's hand. Savanna sighed, finishing her breakfast and glass of orange juice.

"Take a break tonight, go see Charlie, and have a quiet night. But please remember the rubbers" her mom chuckled, making Savanna blush a deep crimson. She would never let her daughter live down one night a few months ago when Mrs. Warren had worked late, returning when Savanna and Charlie had not kept the volume down, and in the least likely of places, the living room. Since that night, Charlie had suggested all couple nights be spent at his parents house.

"Oh my god, please don't bring that up! It was 3 months ago!" she yelled, tears in her eyes from laughing at the memory.

"Yeah I will, when you remember your bedroom has a door with a locking mechanism" her mother shot back.

"Okay, this is my cue to leave" Savanna said, as she picked up her school bag, poured a coffee in her travel mug, and headed for the front door, bidding farewell to her mother.

"Make good choices sweetheart! Love you" her mother cried from the kitchen, laughing as she did so.

"Mothers" Savanna whispered, getting into her car.

 **Woodsboro High School, Morning**

Savanna parked her car following the 10 minute drive to school. She grabbed her backpack, double checking she had gotten her English answers right, considering she had answered them around 1 or 2 in the morning. She sighed in frustration, realizing she had left about 3 questions unanswered, with two requiring paragraph length answers, and one being an interview with a classmate. _'That's easy, I'll just ask Kirby'_ she thought. Packing her books into her bag, she opened her door, getting out and started walking into the building.

Arriving in the school, she met with her friends; Olivia, Kirby, Jill, Jill's boyfriend Trevor, her cousin April, and her boyfriend Robbie. She looked around, noticing one person was missing. Charlie.

"Hey guys"

"Hey smarty pants, why were you checking your homework in your car?" Robbie asked her, April leaning into him, Kirby beside April.

"Because yet again, I was studying for exams, and cramming last minute homework into the equation. Turns out I forgot 3 questions. Two require paragraphs, and one is an interview. I would ask Charlie, but he would just distract me, and this needs to be in by second period" she answered, as she felt arms wrap their way around her chest and neck.

"You do realize that all your studying right now is semi pointless right? The teacher's give out hints as to what will be on the exams, and they don't hand those out until Monday" Kirby assured, as Charlie nodded his head behind Savanna, then resting his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe so, but I don't do well unless I study like a month in advance" Savanna replied. Charlie sighed, placing a kiss to her neck.

"Savanna, your killing your health girl" Kirby said. Savanna rolled her eyes.

"Told you so baby, just take it easy until Monday. I'm scared at this point your brain may spontaneously combust" Charlie said, Savanna leaning into him.

"Of course Charlie would tell you to relax. No need to ask what goes through his mind 24/7" Trevor snorted. Everyone turned to look at him, glaring slightly.

"Stab movies and sex of course!" Robbie cheered, making Charlie and Savanna blush.

"No he is right, my own mother told me the same thing this morning. Apparently my mental health is in danger of potentially incinerating from cramming so much shit into it. All for a 90% marked on a piece of paper" Savanna sighed. Everyone sighed, going quiet. All of them were seniors, now in their final year. Each person in their group had applied to College or University in different states, and they were all facing the reality of being separated from one another. Except Kirby, Charlie and Savanna. They had all applied to UCLA, and were waiting on their responses. To some people, 90% on a piece of paper didn't mean much. To this group, many of them had struggled to get just one 90%.

"Either way. Kirby, since you have free period right now, could I interview you for our English assignment?" Savanna asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure thing. This needs to be done in before second period starts, so let's get started" Kirby said with enthusiasm, grabbing Savanna's hand and practically running down to the library. She pulled hard enough that Charlie fell over, while Savanna grunted at the sudden removal from her boyfriend.

"Sorry! Text me" she yelled, laughing as Robbie helped Charlie up, laughing as well.

"Meh, Kirby's done worse" he said, nearly out of ear shot.

And with that, Kirby and Savanna disappeared out of sight.

 **Charlie's House, Wednesday**

"Oh my god, can we please have just one week at school without a test in any class?" Savanna complained, taking her shoes off at Charlie's front door, then turning to go towards his bedroom.

"Whine much?" Charlie asked, taking off his shoes as well. He followed her upstairs, collapsing beside her on his bed.

"Only when my brain can't take another damn test for the next 6 months" she replied, turning into his side, placing her head on his chest. Charlie chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I know, but in 2 weeks, it'll be summer vacation. We're going on that road trip that we planned over Christmas, take a look at off campus apartments-"

"We haven't heard back from UCLA yet though. You can't plan for something that's not yet confirmed silly" Savanna replied, Charlie rolling his eyes in response. He leaned up on elbow, staring at Savanna.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with planning a bit before hand?" he asked, Savanna avoiding looking at him, tears pooling in her eyes. Charlie knew the answer.

"I wish my dad was here, so talking about going away to UCLA is a bit of a sore spot" she said. Charlie nodded, he knew Savanna's dad had died 6 months ago. He remembered the call, telling him her dad was gone, found dead in his hotel room, he had been robbed and murdered. It was only Savanna and her mother from that point on. Her brother, who lived in Canada, had never gotten along with his father, and as such, did not attend the funeral. He didn't even keep in contact with his mother and sister.

"I know babe. I know it's hard, I met your dad many times. I really liked him too, great guy, and it hurt when you told me it happened. But your dad wouldn't want you to be upset about going to UCLA, he would want you to be excited. It's a new chapter, a chance to start again. And it'll be you, Kirby and myself" he assured her as she started crying, hugging him.

"I know that, but I still miss him. And what hurts me the most is that the cops never caught the guy. With all the 21st century technological updates, DNA tracing and everything, they should have caught his ass by now!"

By now, Savanna was full on crying. Charlie sighed, knowing she would have an episode like this, he just hoped it would be after graduation. He knew she was close to her dad, and being an only child meant she was adored by her dad. He was close to his parents, but he knew nothing could replace a father and daughter bond. He took to rubbing her back, whispering soothing words in her ear, and giving her forehead kisses. She just kept crying. Deciding she would be more comfortable in a sleeping position, he maneuvered her so she was practically laying on top of him, arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall.

"I love you" she whispered through her tears, moving to kiss him.

"I love you too, just let it out though. If we fall asleep, no big deal. We can just do our homework later" he said. She nodded and finally drifted into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie's Room, Wednesday Afternoon**

After a restless nap, Savanna woke up. Glancing next to her, she noticed Charlie was passed out as well. Sighing contentedly, she looked behind Charlie to his alarm clock. 4:35 pm. She had slept for over an hour, and by the looks of it, it didn't take long for Charlie to pass out beside her.

Rubbing her eyes, she gently unlatched herself from her boyfriend's arms. She grabbed her bag and, opening it, sat at Charlie's desk. First assignment was math, easy, as Savanna was a math whiz.

As she got to her final math question, her phone buzzed. Grabbing her phone, she looked at the text.

"Hello cousin! Jill, Liv, Kirby and I want to have a slumber party tomorrow night. You up for it?" April wrote.

Looking back at Charlie, and then at her homework, Savanna smiled before replying.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Whose bringing what?" she replied. Charlie stirred on the bed, making a Savanna look at him.

"Olivia is bringing the booze, Jill is doing junk food, Kirby is ordering pizza, and we're doing it at my place. Can you bring the movies and pop?" Savanna read the text. Thinking of what movies to bring, she didn't hear Charlie slowly get off the bed, or notice when he leaned down behind her to give her a kiss.

"Hmm slumber party night tomorrow with the girls? Very nice. Any lingerie involved?" Charlie asked, making Savanna jump.

"Damnit Charlie! Don't scare me like that!" she freaked, smacking his chest. He laughed at her mini heart attack, and hugged her.

"Sorry. You get so focused sometimes, it just makes you the perfect target" he said, glancing down at the homework she had laid across his desk.

"Homework for Mrs. Baynes? How many questions on the math assignment tonight? And when is Mr. Hurst expecting that essay due?" he asked. Savanna shook her head, thinking how it now made perfect sense why Charlie barely passed his classes.

"You do realize if you paid attention in class, you would remember the due dates right?" she asked, noticing he didn't make eye contact, and had a coy smile on his face.

"Yes but with an A student as my girlfriend, I can just ask you for help before their due" he smirked.

"Math is 40 questions, due on Friday, and Mr. Hurst wants a 3 page essay, about Woodsboro and why to us it's the greatest city to live in, due by next Wednesday" she said, re-reading her assignment syllabus.

She looked up at Charlie, who had nodded his head, grabbed his bag and pulled out his assignments, ready to start. This was one thing Savanna loved about Charlie. He may procrastinate, but when she got involved, he always came through with homework and completed the assignments on time.

"So are we crashing here tonight, or do you wanna stay at my place?" Savanna asked. She was sure she already knew the answer, but it wasn't every night she got to stay at her boyfriend's house overnight.

"You okay with staying here? Your mom still laughs whenever I'm at your place" he said, as a blush lit up his face.

"I here you. She reminded me of that particular incident yet again this morning" Savanna mumbled. Charlie glanced up.

"Really now? And what was her claim this time?" he arched his eyebrow coyly, a mischievous smile now on his face.

"That I tend to forget that my bedroom door has a locking mechanism on it. Who knew?" she laughed, as she wrote out her essay. She knew she wouldn't complete this all tonight, but she didn't want to not start it and then fall behind.

"Yeah, my parents said the same thing. Funny thing, doors that can lock" Charlie chuckled back in response.

Just then, Charlie's mom shouted up to the pair.

"Charlie and Savanna, dinner is ready!"

"Okay mom, be down in a minute" Charlie yelled downstairs.

"So what is for dinner tonight? Please tell me it's your mom's world famous chicken fettuccine Alfredo!" Savanna squealed, and grabbed Charlie's hand.

Charlie laughed at her antics. His mom always made Savanna's favorite dish whenever she was over. It had never failed, and she always made enough for everyone to have three helpings.

 **Charlie's Room, Wednesday Evening**

After dinner, the two teens returned to Charlie's room for a movie before bed. Savanna always kept 3 days worth of clothes at Charlie's house, and vice versa.

"Okay, so are we watching Stab, or god forbid, doing a chick flick?" Charlie asked, as he started stripping off his jeans, and putting on his pajama pants.

"Well, why don't you choose a movie that is not Stab or chick flick related, one that I haven't seen before, and surprise me?" Savanna asked from Charlie's en suite bathroom, changing into a long sleeved short and pajama shorts.

"Okay, but babe just so your aware, that leaves me with one too many options. Your not the biggest horror movie fan" he answered, as Savanna exited the bathroom.

Charlie was going through his movies, looking for one he would like, combined with what Savanna would like. He spent a few minutes looking, as Savanna got the pillows stacked and comfy.

She was about to get comfortable when she realized they were missing some chips.

"Hey babe?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that box of Pizza Pringles downstairs in the pantry?" she asked.

"Yup, Dad bought another one. They were on sale at Sam's club. Why? You want some for the movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you want, I can grab you a redbull?"

"Sure. Just grab a sugar free one for right now. I won't sleep with all that sugar in my system"

"Okay. Be right back" she spoke. Charlie stopped looking for movies and turned to look back at Savanna. She froze.

"Oh shit. Right. Rule number 3 of horror movies. Never say you'll be right back" she chuckled. Charlie nodded, then went back to movie hunting.

Savanna got up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She was relieved Charlie's parents still used night lights when she visited. After her father's death, she became terrified of the dark, and even still used her cell phone as a flashlight.

Getting down the stairs, she turned right, and made another right from the dining room to the kitchen. Walking past the fridge, she opened a door that led to the pantry. Turning the light on, she grabbed for the box of pringles, and grabbed a sugar free redbull from the pantry fridge.

As she began walking out, the night light in the kitchen suddenly went out. Hopeful, she slowly made her way to the centre island, where another light was flickering. Shaking, she pulled out her phone and texted Charlie.

"Kitchen nightlights going out. Feeling very freaked out" she sent.

"Okay, coming down now. Just take deep breaths. Be there in 2 seconds" was his reply.

Savanna kept her eyes open, and breathed deeply. In and out, slow and steady. She knew if the next nightlight went out, it may cause a panic attack. She was hoping to avoid one, as she had forgotten her medication on her dresser at home.

She was pulled from her thoughts as her phone went off.

"Hello Savanna"

Looking at the phone, it was a number she didn't recognize. She was about to answer, just as the kitchen light turned on, and Charlie entered the kitchen.

"You okay?" he asked, going and giving her a hug. She shook her head, and felt tears prick her eyes as she clung to her boyfriend.

"Hey, I found a movie we can both agree on. How does Red Riding Hood sound? It's a mix of thriller and romance. Supposed to have some decent sex scenes in it" he said seductively in her ear.

"Okay. I could watch it" she agreed, letting Charlie lead her upstairs.

She sat on his bed looking at the unknown number and text, when Charlie sat beside her.

"Who texted you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know this number" she answered him. He nodded and took her phone.

"I'm gonna ask who it is. See if they answer" he said. She nodded her head. She laid down on the bed as Charlie texted the mystery person with her phone.

Within a few moments, her phone went off.

"Someone who wants to remain nameless" the person sent back. Charlie wanted to shrug it off, as he figured it was Robbie or one of the girls. The reason he didn't was seeing how the text rattled Savanna.

"Just ignore the messages, probably some bored senior, and if they get harassing or threatening, I'll end it" he replied.

"Okay. Movie now?" she asked. Charlie nodded, grabbing his redbull and climbing onto the bed. Savanna crawled in next to him, placing herself between his legs, and using his chest as a pillow. Charlie smiled as she got comfy. He had never been this lovable with a girl ever. Then again, Savanna was the first major girlfriend he had ever had. He used to be so quiet and distant with their friends, never going out of his way to strike up conversation. She had changed him in so many good ways. He owed it all to her, and hoped they had a long and bright future together.

Once again, her phone went off. Then 2 more times. Finally Charlie grabbed it and turned it off, and pressed play for the movie.

Meanwhile, outside the window, someone watched the couple from the first branch outside of Charlie's window...


End file.
